Lust You Can't Afford
by cookie007
Summary: So i honestly think Eisuke is an ass, but i always find myself feeling satisfied by his small emotions, and he's too damn attractive. so, this idea came from my own feelings toward him! hope you enjoy!


This was the last straw. She thought, watching the five men laughing, mocking her with their bet. Her piercing glare went straight to the ringleader of the group, Eisuke. That only served to make him laugh harder, and proceeded to collect a few hundred's from Ota and Soryu. She looked down at the crumpled paper in her hand with her messy handwriting scrawled across it and yelled.

"You guys bet if I had messy handwriting didn't you?! What kind of a stupid bet is that?!" she hissed, directing her words towards the one she hated the most, Eisuke. She hated this man from the very depth of her soul. After he bought her at the auction and made her his fake girlfriend, he's done nothing but mock her with the stupid bets he makes on her with his friends. But that wasn't the only thing that pissed her off. Maybe she wasn't really all that pissed off at him, she was angry at herself for finding that scum bag attractive.

"I'm surprised it's even illegible." he scoffed with a smirk, crossing his arms mocking her with his stature. She felt her blood start pumping faster at the sight. He was the definition of sexy; every curve in his face and body was making her lust for him grow stronger by the second. She forgot how to breathe properly for a moment. Why did the man I hate the most also be the most attractive man on earth? She thought glumly to herself as she frustratingly brushed her long bangs out of her face. She noticed the smirk on Eisuke face instantly became a frown and a cold look in his eyes made her spine shiver. 'why does he suddenly look so scary?' shaking off the strange feeling of his sudden glare she yelled back,

"It's not like it's my fault! I've never had good handwriting!" Eisuke didn't respond but just stared at his coldness towards her intensifying. Ignoring the look on his face, Baba laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Elena, I think its super adorable the way you write." he said, peering into her red face of anger/embarrassment. She shook his hand off and marched to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going Elena?" Ota called, snickering.

"I'm going to my dorm!" but the moment she put her hand on the doorknob, she heard Eisuke's ice-cold voice.

"No, you're staying in my suite tonight." her fists were shaking with anger. What the hell she screamed inwardly and sighing admitting slight defeat to her situation then turned around and stomped over to the stairs to Eisuke's suite. As she made her way up the stairs as she was turning the knob of Eisuke's suite, she heard Baba's voice.

"Weren't you going a little hard on her boss? She needs to let off her steam or she might light your suite on fire." she didn't hear what Eisuke's response was as she slammed the door shut behind her. But little did she know that tonight she would be screaming for an entirely different reason.

Making Eisuke's usual coffee, she began going over what she wanted to say to Eisuke when he got back. She was going to end the mocking once and for all, even if that meant going against Eisuke's orders. Right on the dot, she heard Eisuke's steps coming up into the penthouse. She set down his coffee on the table next to him as he approached and sat on the couch, not even glancing in her direction.

She sat across from him as he silently took a sip of the coffee and opened up the newspaper. She glared at him, waiting for her opportunity to speak. After a few moments, he briefly looked over his newspaper and made eye contact with her. She felt her heart skip a beat unconsciously, but she held a steady glare at him.

"What are you still doing here? Go to bed." he said as he returned his gaze to his paper. She knew he hated her as much as she hated him, and usually she would leave to go to bed as soon as she was done making his coffee. Looking at the hands that grasped his coffee and the newspaper, her mind wandered to the times he held her by the waist. When she was pretending to be his girlfriend, every time he touched her, it sent flames onto her skin and she got goose bumps despite herself. She shook her head slightly, trying to get her mind back on track. She was here for a reason.

"Eisuke, I need to talk to you." she tried to say confidently, but her voice wavered. He sent a cold and mildly annoyed glance at her and put down his paper.

"What the hell do you want woman?" looking bored, he rests his arm on the back of the couch, facing away from her. The sight, again, sent lustful ideas into her mind. Why does she crave him so much by just the sight of him? She averted her gaze so she could get her heartbeat back to normal.

"I'm sick of all the bets you and the guy's place on me! I'm not just some toy you can use for your petty amusements!" she heard him chuckling.

"Don't get so upset about it. It's just a way to have fun and pass the time." that made her blood boil. She suddenly stood up and stomped over in front of him.

"I don't think it's very fun at all! I want you to stop placing bets on me!" she glared down at him. He sat on the couch, unmoving, but he glared right back at her.

"Are you telling _me_ what to do?" He said anger running through his veins as well.

"I just wish you would take me more seriously, I'm not your joke! I hate being used for a good laugh…" She said losing confidence in her own words as his anger rose. He suddenly stood up from his seat, towering over her. She wanted to shrink back, but maintained her ground.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" his face played a small smirk as he looked down at her. He's obviously mocking me now she thought as she tried to step closer to him, but the table caught her foot and she started to fall forward. Caught off guard, Eisuke fell backwards with her onto the couch. She grabbed his jacket out of reflex, and when she opened her eyes, Eisuke was under her and she was straddling him. Both of their eyes went wide as they both realized that their faces were merely inches apart. Startled, she released her grip on his jacket and tried to get off of him but suddenly he grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

She looked back into his eyes and saw something she never saw in them before- his eyes were dark, full of lust. She gasped at the sight, and suddenly her body was flipped. Eisuke was now straddling her. "E-Eisuke..?" he stayed silent, boring into her eyes as his face became closer to hers. She tried to stop him by pushing against his chest, but he quickly grabbed both of her wrists with one of his big hands, and placed them above her head.

"What are you doing Eisuke?!" her eyes met with his once more, they were glinting.

"Don't tell me you don't want this. I see you looking at me lustfully all the time." His sudden deep voice, made her face turn crimson as she felt his body growing closer to hers.

"Y-you're just imagining things! I don't-" she stuttered.

"Just shut up." he interrupts her, suddenly clashing his lips onto hers. She was caught off guard and gasped, giving Eisuke a chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. "Mmm!" She moaned into his mouth as his lips and tongue seemed to devour her own, his hand travels to the buttons of her pale pink blouse.

"Wait! Eisuke-" she says between their lips. He stairs back at her looking deep and longingly into her eyes.

"Stop lying to yourself. You want this, don't you?" He said softly into her ear as he nibbled on her ear lobe. She moaned softly realizing that he knows exactly how she feels. He begins to unbutton her blouse kissing the new areas of skin with each unbuttoning. She squirmed under him, her hands still held tightly, but gently above her head.

"W-why are you…?" she manages to pant out. She could barely breathe from the way his scent was wrapping around her. She wanted to reach under his shirt and touch his flesh, but his grip only tightened the more she tried to move.

"I own you." is all he said as he glided his free hand over her exposed breasts. She gasped in excitement before she could stop herself, and his movements stopped. His gaze becomes sharp as he looks into her eyes.

"Are you doing that on purpose?"

"W-w-what are you talking about?" she barely whispers out, all sane thoughts already out the window. That's how crazy this man makes her. She hated him yet she wanted him badly. His lips are on hers again, as his free hand starts to tug at her bra. "Mmhm!" she wanted to hide herself but her hands were still bound by his. His eyes darken more at the sight of her bra. He gently nibbles the sensitive flesh of her breast as he snakes a hand around to remove the clasps of her bra.

"W-wait Eisuke!" She says. with a husky voice she never heard from him, he quietly says,

"I'm tired of waiting." She melted into him, kissing him deeper and all of the protesting thoughts flew out of her mind. She wanted him. His hand unhooking her bra and her soft mounds fall from their confinement. Kissing her exposed breasts, he begins to loosen his tie before tearing it off.

She soaks in the arousing sight and failed to notice that he wrapped his tie around her wrists, with both his hands free he attacks her breasts as she wiggles under him. He slowly moves from her lips trailing kisses and nips down her neck and collarbone. He softly pinches one of her nipples with one hand as he flicks his tongue on the other, she moans a little louder; a small smirk appears on his face.

"You wanted me to do this for so long, didn't you?" she nods eagerly and he chuckles as his lips attach to her other nipple. Too distracted by his lips, she failed to notice his finger prodding her skirt, slowly lowering it, inch by inch.

"E-Eisuke…" she moans out. He seems to enjoy the look of her face as he completely removes her skirt, now only baring her underwear. He dips his finger in her panties running it along her slit, teasing her. "Eisuke… please…" she gasps as he continues licking and nibbling on her nipple, he looks up at her.

"Tell me what you want me to do." he said darkly, teasing her.

"I… want you… to…" too embarrassed to continue, she stops. But it also halts his movements.

"Tell me or I don't know what you want." He said, determined to hear her say it.

"Touch me…" she sputters out.

"How?" He asks his grin widening. "Like this?" He said twirling his finger over her clit. She moaned louder and she ached to feel his fingers inside her even more.

"More," She gasped out, but that seemed to set him over the edge, he tore off her panties. the torn fabric is thrown somewhere across the room. she's only upset about it for a moment before he's plunging a finger into her core. "AH!" caught off guard, her back arches at the sudden entrance.

"You asked for it." he whispered heavily in her ear. One hand massaging a breast and the other slipping in and out of her, he kissed her passionately. She kissed him back harder. While moaning into his mouth, she felt a pressure start to build in her.

"W-wait! Eisuke! I'm going to-!" he sucks on her neck and only speeding up his movements, plunges another finger while also rubbing her swollen clit with his thumb.

"Go ahead." she hears him and almost immediately hits her orgasm hard, and her body convulses.

"ah..ha..haa…" she pants out. He slowly removes his fingers, only to put them in his mouth, sucking up her juices.

"E-Eisuke!" she protests, but he responds with a glare.

"I'm not done with you yet." it was only then when she noticed he was still fully clothed while she was stark naked under him. That made her slightly mad.

"Eisuke, take off your clothes…" she ordered, and he raises an eyebrow.

"How bold of you. You seem to think you can still give me orders." but against his cold words, he slowly starts to unbutton his shirt. The sight was so erotic; it was starting to make her excited all over again. After he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, his perfect abs now visible to her. He pushes the shirt off and starts to go to his belt.

"Wait!" she protested. He stopped. "I want to take it off!" he smirked at her when she put her tightly wound wrists in front of him.

"Fine." he released her wrists, and she immediately put a palm to his chest gliding her nails down it. He groaned in response and she leaned down to kiss him near his belly button. He seemed to be getting impatient.

"Hurry up." He growled. She looked up at him and nodded obediently, pulling on his belt. Once she gets him in only his briefs, she blinks in surprise at the large prominent bulge. She softly puts her palm on the fabric where his member is, and he groans in response. Liking the way he seems to be inpatient, she teases him by sliding her finger up and down the fabric. He grabs her wrist.

"Don't. Tease. Me." that voice only gave her chills.

"Sorry…" she swiftly pulls down his briefs and his erection is finally released. she gingerly wraps her hand around his throbbing erection. She felt satisfied when he throws his head back and moans as she slowly pumps him. Tightening her grip, she starts to pump faster then slower again. But before long, he stops her and stands, continuing to pick her up- princess style- to the bedroom. He gently lays her down on the bed, and slowly climbing on top of her.

"You have a long night ahead of you." he pushes her legs apart and he positions himself between her, grasping her hips tightly. She softly rakes her fingers through his hair, and if that was the signal of her 'ok' he suddenly plunges into her.

"AHH!" she gasps out "E-Eisuke!" as he slides himself inside her, he groans, letting her adjust to his length. His head on her shoulder, he breathes out,

"finally…" She was going to ask what he meant by that, but was interrupted by a powerful thrust. "OHH!" his pace was slow at first, but his breathing became erratic as her walls clenched around him, making his movements faster and harder. "Your mine… Elena." those words seemed only to turn her on even more, and she felt that familiar pressure build in her.

Teasing her clit with one hand, he traces the outline of her body softly with his other hand, as if she was fragile. The loving action made her arch her back into his lips that were covering her nipple. The mixture of Eisuke's hard thrusts, hands and lips, sent her closer to the edge. He squeezed her hips as his thrusts became harder; he seemed to be close to.

"E-Eisuke!" she screamed, as she felt another orgasm, and her orgasm only made him go to the edge himself.

"Elena!" he slumps over her as he spills into her, both breathing ragged. After a few minutes of catching their breaths, she whispers,

"that was…" He chuckles lightly as he rolls off of her, pulling her into his warm embrace.

"That was me, making sure you know you're mine." she blinked in surprise at his words, but softly nuzzled her face in his chest. He gently wrapped the blanket around them, and she murmured to him,

"I love you too." he seemed to tighten his arms around her, but she couldn't tell as she fell into deep slumber.


End file.
